towrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Rokeim Gekla
Rokeim Gekla is the Grand Admiral of the Imperial Protectorate Fleet. Basic Overview Biography Early Years Growing up he was regarded as a remarkable child, almost outstandingly so. His aptitude for such things as 'games and theory', spatial thinking, logic, tactics and many other topics singled him out as one of the brightest of his class. This earned him a paid scholarship to the Imperial Naval Academy on Cardia. Early on into the live training programs, they noticed that this young man had exceptional concentration skills, allowing him to focus on the battle and his surroundings and drown out distractions. This combined with his natural charisma and leadership abilities seemed to make his classmates work more confidently and efficiently. Little did they know this was a manifestation of a rare gift from the Force. Imperial Years He graduated in the top five of his class, earning him special honors and placement on an Imperial Star Destroyer fresh out of the Academy. Within weeks of graduation, he was assigned to the Imperial Star Destroyer Admonitor, at the time under command of Captain Dagon Niriz. For 5 years, he served on the Admonitor with distinction and rapidly advanced through the ranks. His latent abilities with the Force continued to go unrecognized, though he himself started to have a few suspicions. The day before orders that the Admonitor was receiving a new commanding, and first, officer, Lieutenant Gekla became Lieutenant Commander Gekla by order of the Empire. Soon after Grand Admiral Thrawn assumed command, Lt. Commander Gekla and the Admonitor vanished into the Unknown Regions until his return in 9 ABY. Lt. Commander Gekla was no longer what he once was, during his time in the Unknowns with the Grand Admiral he was recognized for what he was, a latent Force user with potential. Over the years, he earned a reputation for efficiency and cruelty with a purpose. Thrawn designated him as a project for future use and development. Given command of a Victory II-class Star Destroyer during Thrawn's campaign, he served well until Thrawn’s death. Afterwards, he mulled about for a short time then took his Star Destroyer and fled deep into Imperial Space and to the waiting arms of Grand Moff Ardus Kaine, and the Pentastar Alignment. Post-Imperial Years Moff Kaine immediately put this talented and experienced officer to work, defending the shipyards at Jaemus. His latent skills were now able to spread their wings, as he was part of, and often commanded, the numerous war games that occurred in the system as part of the system defense initiative. He soon learned that he could affect more than just the local crew, but the ship, and adjacent ships... even the opponent’s ships. Years passed, the Pentastar Alignment was absorbed into the Imperial Remnant, and Captain Gekla, became High Admiral Gekla over the next 15 years. He is the youngest known person to attain that rank. While rising through the Military ranks, he also gained a large amount of influence within the system, and surrounding areas. A combination of cold calculation, natural leadership and charisma, and outright fear slowly bent the will of key players within the Galentro Heavy Works corporation, and its sister company, to his will, largely making them his toys. This gave him access to the Enforcer-class Picket Ships, and more importantly... the Immobilizer 418 hull design. Recent Just before the Battle of Coruscant assumed command of the Redemption-class Star Destroyer Heresiarch and used it as a command ship during the battle. This victorious battle lead to the surrender of the fleet defending Coruscant, and of the New Republic Capital world itself. Within days he had secured the majority of the planet, with help from the Church, which he would grudgingly admit to. At the arrival of the Emperor on planet, he recieved not only recognition for the deed, but a promotion on the spot to Grand Admiral, making him the first legitimatly appointed Grand Admiral in quite some time. Also on the holo-cast, would be the ominous sign of a lightsaber dangling from his hip. Rumors of a Force using person within the high ranks of the Imperial Remnant (now Imperial Protectorate) may point to this individual.. Politics His political leanings are easily expressed in one word, Imperial. Through and through, pure and simple. Humanocentric, with a touch of xenophobia. However, his stance on Force users is understandably different. He is a staunch believer of the Tarkin Doctrine since it was being taught at the academy during his time there. Outside of his powerful grip on the local systems and standing within the Imperial Remnant, He has many important political alliances with influential families on Kuat and Eraidu. Also with the Human League on Corellia, and the Vandron and Elgin families in the Senex, sector. Force Abilities His talents within the Force are not spectacular. His biggest claim to fame is his mastery of Battle Meditation. He is the only known practitioner of the skill since the Clone Wars. Though the Emperor was thought to have also used the skill, it has never been confirmed. As with many practitioners of this ability, they can affect an entire battlefield, or a local area, depending on what they want to do. The magnitude of their effect is what is dependant on their affinity with the Force. The most powerful of Sith Lords were able to influence space battles spanning hundreds of kilometers from end to end. Gekla does not have that kind of power, but he can still produce a noticeable effect in a large conflict. The rest of his abilities are average, but he is in full command of those abilities, and still nothing to be taken lightly. He is known to be a bit crafty. His abilities tho, outside of the Remnant would be unknown, or simply rumored. Personal Property Large personal mansion in the capital city on Jaemus. Villa Gekla is very nicely decorated, typical of what you would expect from a career military man with a slight penchant for art collecting. It also has a large personal 'Historical Armory', complete with rare Clone Wars weaponry... and weapons dating back to the Great Sith War 5,000 years ago. Private Estate in the countryside of the planet Bescane. More of a quiet retreat than an estate. This is where he keeps what he does not usually show in public. Artifacts and other knick-knacks he picked up (and still receives) from the Empire of the Hand, and other friends within the Unknown Regions. Private quarters somewhere in the Galentro Heavyworks Shipyards in orbit of Jaemus. Sparsely, though impressively, appointed, more of an office to deal with the Galentro 'Yards and Weaponry personnel as necessary Private Quarters on his personal Imperial-II class Star Destroyer Bastila. His private quarters are appointed very similarly to any other quarters in the fleet, just much… much larger. He has splurged and put in a few toys and critter comforts. His 'office' off the bridge however, is the more interesting bit. His desk is of simple appearance, very smooth, angular, precise... very military. The extravagance is not in the design, which incorporates few modern niceties (such as a full ship interface system, holocom receiver and tactical display) and older, simpler things... like drawers on roller hinges. Its extravagance... is in its material. Almost entirely constructed of Body-wood, with accents of Japor Ivory wood, and Kriin wood. Amongst some of the other artworks in his office, is a rather curious piece...one that seems a little out of place. It’s the armorplast mask of General Grievous. Most would consider such a thing a work of Kaleesh artwork...but it most definitely is not. Gekla, Rokeim Gekla, Rokeim